1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed to a pill or medication dosage indicator assembly which may be removably attached or fixedly attached to a pill bottle or other medication container, for instance, for disposition onto a top surface of a pill bottle cap, as a replacement cap for a pill bottle, or integral with a cap of a pill bottle. In particular, the pill and/or medication dosage indicator assembly of the various embodiments of the present invention is cooperatively structured to track and/or indicate to a user the consumption of prescription pills or other medication in order to prevent inadvertent overdose, for instance, as a result of a lapse in memory as to whether a pill or medication has recently been consumed.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is frequently difficult for people, especially elderly people, to accurately keep track of their compliance with prescribed and other medications. For example, many people have multiple medications to consume, oftentimes each one having different consumption requirements, e.g., once a day, twice a day, three times a day, twice a week, etc. Non-compliance with a medical prescription, whether under-dosing or over-dosing, can have serious health and other implications for the individual. Current options to assist with compliance with prescribed and other medications include weekly or monthly pill boxes or electronic reminder gadgets, both of which are cumbersome and inconvenient to use.
There is thus a need in the art for an accurate and easy device which affixes to or is part of the medication container and/or pill bottle in order to allow the user to track the consumption of medication. The user will thus be less likely to under-dose or over-dose on the medication, even in the event of a memory lapse as to whether the user has or has not consumed a particular dose of medication.